


A Scheme Gone Terribly Wrong

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi-Era, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus
Summary: Sirius Black thought himself a master prankster. Apparently, he had underestimated himself. A stolen Time- Turner, an unwilling Remus Lupin, and a few turns too many hurls the two Marauders twenty years into the future. Hermione Granger was looking forward to a peaceful 7th (8th?) year. With the war over and Voldemort dead, What could possibly go wrong this time?





	A Scheme Gone Terribly Wrong

James Potter had left Hogwarts for Christmas break. For the first time, he had left his friends to fend for themselves. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t just a tad worried. Sirius was hard to control at the best of times. 

Though Remus was the voice of reason in their merry band of misfits, James had still managed to hamper more than one dangerous prank in his time. Usually when Sirius was able to convince Remus that it would cause no harm. It was always a lie. Anything planned by Sirius was guaranteed to be dangerous.

Peter had left as well, the resident tag-along was leaving Remus the only thing standing between Sirius and almost certain death. James snorted and wondered what kind of trouble Padfoot would get Moony into.

Meanwhile, Sirius sat in his bed in Gryffindor tower plotting a most devious plan. He had remembered overhearing professor McGonagall explaining to a student how to use a time Turner. She had mentioned that Dumbledore held a few in his possession for only the most exceptional of students. 

Sirius considered himself most exceptional. Exceptionally good looking, exceptionally funny, exceptionally everything that mattered. Wouldn’t that mean the exceptional young Mr. Black was owed a time Turner for himself? 

Remus had laughed, thinking this was another one of Padfoot’s hair brained schemes, thinking that Sirius would abandon this one as he had done so many others. Remus would soon come to understand that the more dangerous the scheme, the more prone Sirius was to follow through.

James had left his cloak for them to enjoy while he was gone. Remus had thought of using it to sneak out to Hogsmeade or to spy on the Slytherin’s. That was how he laid in bed that night, staring at the marauder's map and thinking of all the things they could do with the cloak. He had noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a little figure labeled Sirius Black moving out of the Gryffindor common room. 

This would not do. They never snuck around alone, Sirius knew better. Remus was up and dressed and following the little figure on the map in record time. Down the corridors they went, turning corners, and down flights of stairs until finally they arrived at the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore’s office.

Remus felt his stomach flip. his idiot friend would get them expelled, he could feel it coming. He checked to make sure the coast was clear and then reached out to pull the cloak off of Sirius.

“What the hell are you doing?” He hissed. Sirius merely smiled and turned to the gargoyle. 

“Chocolate Frogs” He said to it. The gargoyle jumped aside and the staircase rolled upwards. 

“You’re going to get us killed, or worse expelled!” Remus huffed in annoyance. Sirius turned to him as they reached the top of the stairs. “Worry not, my furry friend. Dumbledore is out on ministry business tonight. It seems we have the run of Hogwarts.” there was a dangerous gleam in his eye, one Remus knew too well. He sighed in resignation, there was no convincing Sirius out of this one.

Pushing open the door to the headmaster's office, they were met with tinkling and puffing from all of the magical machinery stocked here. Sirius moved towards the back of the room. To a China cabinet that reached as high as the ceiling. Inside were stacked bottles of silvery blue gas all labeled with dates and names, stones of different color and size, and at the very top was exactly what Sirius was looking for. Four gold chains hung from metal hooks, all of them weighed down with tiny golden hourglass’. Remus’ heart was pounding in his chest now.

Sirius grabbed one of the chains and looped it around his neck, smiling all the while. He came close to Remus, that same dangerous glint shining brighter in his eyes. 

“Shall we discover our future, Moony?” He looped the rest of the chain around Remus’ neck and then set the little hourglass spinning. 

The earth was moving under their feet, the sun rising and falling hundreds of times in the span of a few minutes. Finally they jerked to a stop, still in the empty office only this time, unbeknownst to them, twenty years into the future.

Both of them stood still, trying to not to throw up. Sirius had a smile on his face, the mark of a plan successfully completed. Remus looked around taking in the office, it was the same as it had been, the puffs and whirling still sounding in their ears. It was still dark outside, it couldn’t have been past one in the morning. 

“It doesn’t look to have taken us that far back.” Remus said, a sense of relief settling over him. Sirius was clutching the hourglass around his neck.

“Oh ho ho, old Dumble’s has been holding out on us!” Sirius said as he stuffed the time Turner into his pocket. 

He put his arm around Remus’ shoulder and steered him out of the office, back out onto the staircase and past the gargoyle.

Remus was thanking Merlin that they had not been caught while silently plotting how to get the time turner back into Dumbledore’s office without him knowing. Sirius was still smiling, still thinking about all of the trouble he could cause now that he had his new little treasure. They had forgotten about the cloak, Remus had been too relieved to think about putting it on. Sirius had been too giddy about his new toy. Neither had noticed the two witches walking down the hall towards them until they had collided.

The four of them lay sprawled on the floor in the middle of the deserted hallway. 

“Ouch! What the hell are you two doing?!” The brunette had screeched. She had stood up and adjusted her school robes, the blonde beside her had stood up with a giggle. 

“Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before. Gryffindors too?” She said as she spotted the red and gold ties the boys wore.

Both Remus and Lupin had looked up in shock, everyone in the school knew them, they were the marauders, after all. Neither of them had ever seen these girls before. Sirius would have remembered that almost white blonde hair and those blue-grey eyes.

Remus was staring slack jawed at the beautiful brunette, her hair was bushy but in a controlled way, her eyes were honey colored and held a sort of wisdom about them. She smiled slightly at them, both girls offered a hand to help them up. Sirius instantly adapted his “Lady Hunting” smile as he, himself had named it. 

Remus on the other hand, was starting to get worried. They happened to play with a time turner, didn’t move that far back, but now they were meeting two girls they’d never seen before? Something felt off to him.

“So aren’t you going to introduce yourselves? I’m Hermione Granger, This is Luna Lovegood. You are?” She asked, a questioning look on her face. 

Sirius, smirk still in place, bowed low enough that his nose almost touched the floor. 

“I’m Sirius Black.” He came back up with a flourish and a wide smile. Remus Rolled his eyes and held out his hand 

“I’m Remus Lupin, I apologize for my special friend here.” He said while waving in Sirius’ general direction. 

The two boys smiled at each other and turned back around to face the girls, both of whom were now white as ghosts, eyes bulging from their heads.

“You’re who?! No way, simply impossible….It can’t be….Can it?” Hermione was talking to herself. Ignoring the other three. 

Luna simply stared at them both, a slight smile on her face.

“It’s not impossible, Hermione. Look.” She pointed to a gold chain hanging from Sirius’ pocket. Hermione looked over and her eyebrows shot into her hairline. 

“What have you done?!” She screeched. Both boys lost the smiles on their faces. 

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked, while stuffing the rest of the gold chain into his pocket. 

“We haven’t done anything, we were simply heading back to Gryffindor tower.” he said. Remus noticed that both girls’ faces drained of color even more so. 

“NO!” They shouted together. “We have to find Mcgonagall.” Hermione said to Luna. Both of the boys stiffened instantly.This would not be good.

 


End file.
